


Your Mom

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Language, Alex is a sluty mc' slut, BoyxBoy, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Plot, Oh goose why did I do this, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Patrick is a cool bean, Short Story, Teenager, Teens, boy/boy, m/m - Freeform, mature language, mentioned daddy kink, someone stop me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex Valdes is a semi-closeted bisexual that's just tying to stay in love with his girlfriend... until she dumps him and tries to hook him up with his best friend.Patrick is Alex's, said, best friend. He has no clue why his friend acts so strangely when they stay together during Holiday break. Alex hopes Patrick can stays clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It gets better, I swear.
> 
> I started this over a year ago, so it has some really old (and bad) references.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In which,_ Alex is a horny little shit and Patrick barely speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I made this a year ago, meaning it will suck ass.  
> Regardless, thanks for reading!

"Deez nuts!" Patrick shouted. It kind-of turned me on...

Oh yeah, my name's Alex and I swing both ways.

"I'd rather have you do deez nuts..." I think, trying to figure out why I've been so fucking horny.

"What was that?" Patrick asked.

"Oh- nothing." I bite the side my lip and look down, trying to hide the light blush on my cheeks. Yep, way to fucking horny.

"Whatever you say." he goes back to writing down the problem then looks at my crotch, which I was attempting to hide with my notebook. "oh, and you better stop thing about your girlfriend" he smirks.

Alarms go off in my head as I cross my legs. ALERT ALERT ALERT! STOP BEING SO HORNY ALEX, YOU'RE NOT A DINOSAUR!

"Why do you keep murmuring?"

"Psh, I'm not murmuring."

"You were, and you better deal with your 'little' problem."

[time skip of epic proportions]

He looks so perfect standing there, in my shirt he got from the sleep over.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Louise, my girlfriend, asks.

I hastily turned to her. "Nothing," I smile and try to reassure her.

"Suit yourself." She turned to talk to one of her friends. Patrick walked over and sat next to me. I didn't look at him.

"I see you've dealt with your, ahem, problem." They pay no attention to him and I awkwardly chuckle. That asshole.

"No thanks to you..." I think and unconsciously bite my lip.

"Why are you mumbling so much? You're acting really strange. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I look up to his face, then instantly regret it.

His hair looks so fluffy, I just wanted to run my hands through it. 

And his eyes, my lord, his eyes, they're usually a plain brown, but now they had a sparkle of something, and I just love it. 

Don't even get me started on his lips. His usual plump lips were pursed together and made his eyebrows crinkle together. He looked hot, wait, screw hot, he looked sexy.

I thought of them pushed against mine. Would they be smooth? Would they be rough? When they traveled down to my neck would he find the spot to make me moan? Just the thought of that made me feel sweaty. My hormones were getting to the best of me.

"Alex." He waved a hand in front of my face. 

"Y-yeah?!" I snapped out if gaze. I guess he saw me staring.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" He asks, his eyebrows crinkling more. I put my book on my lap and bite my lip at the very light, yet much wanted, friction on my quickening hard. Fucking shit, I'm so sensitive.

"I told you, I'm fine. Just... Tired? Yeah, I'm just tired." I fake a yawn.

"Are you absolutely positive that you're okay?" He's so protective.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll just take a nap when I get home. Don't worry about me."

"Okay," he says carefully. "Can I hang at your place after school?"

"Yeah, that's cool." I say, trying to make it sound like I wasn't screaming on the inside.

"Thanks, Bro." He gives me a mini salute and walks to where his other friends sit.

Ducking schist, he's coming over. Yes! Wait, no! My rooms a mess! I forgot to clean it this morning. And if he's in my room I wouldn't know what to do! I mean, yes, he has come over before, but those were times when I wasn't so horny and I wasn't crushing on him as hard as I am now

Hehe, super hard, like dis dic-

"Hey, Alex," Louise drags me out of my mind. "I have something else to do with my family on Christmas break so I won't be able to spend it with you in the mountains, maybe you could ask Patrick if he'd go with you."

I nod at her and think about what she's saying. Yeah, I could do that. I'll just go up to him and ask him if he wants to spend two weeks with me and my parents in the mountains where him and I would get our own cabin with one bed to share and would be able to do whatever we want to. And he would have a crazy horny Alex to look after. Sounds great.

Not.

"Sure, I'll ask him." Where the fuck did that come from?

Louise and her friends turned away and started giggling. To be honest I don't know half of her friends names.

I slowly stand up (after making my horny self wasn't getting too excited ) and made my way to his table.

Fml

I tap his shoulder and he cranes his neck to look at me.

Come on, Alex. You got this. 

"Patrick, do you want to spend Christmas with me and my family in the mountains? Your parents could come too, if they want." 

My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would stay in my chest.

"Sure," He responded.

THANK THE LORD AND BABY JEBUS!

"Cool." I say and turn.

Louise catches my eyes and gives me an apologetic look. He friends whispered something to each other. It sounded suspiciously like 'I ship it' what are they? Boat makers?

I ignore them and sit next to Louise again.

Picking at my food I think. He has no clue what he's getting himself into...


End file.
